Just 3 Weeks or More
by DeHara
Summary: When Lucy has problems with a certain Dragon Slayer Mira's plan comes into action. Will Lucy have to tame a certain fire breather? Will Natsu be able to confess his feelings to her? Will something or someone interfere? Read and find out! Review as well!
1. Chapter 1

I just got back from a mission with Natsu, and Happy. The mission was simple defeat the dark guild, but it was different with Natsu. He got pissed off and ended up destroying four buildings. Most of the award money went to repairs.

"Man! Now how am I going to pay the rent, and its due in a week," I asked Mira frantically.

"Hey! Lucy cheer up I'm sure you can get the rent money just in time," Mira said smiling.

"Thats easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about a fire breathing dragon." I exclaimed. I felt something slither around my neck. I knew it was Natsu trying to comfort me. He always does this when I am feeling depressed.

"Hey Luce whats the problem," Natsu asked with a worried face. I pushed him away wanting some personal space.

"Could you please leave me some room. I am really frustrated now." I explained to Natsu. The only thing he didn't know was that he caused it. He stared into my eyes, and I felt a warm feeling creep across the horizon of my cheeks. He gave a stare that could send you up to the high heavens.

"So Luce why you frustrated," Natsu asked calmly. He had that face that made me you melt like ice in warm temperature.

My face was probably the same shade of red as Erza's hair. I couldn't even think straight. So I decided to turn back to Mira.

"Please leave me be for now, I don't want to get angrier than I already am," I stated quickly. He patted my shoulder, and went to where Elfman, and Gray were sitting and started talking.

* * *

(At the table)

"She's apparently mad at me," Natsu said confusingly to Gray. Natsu laid his head on the table all depressed. He saw Lucy laughing and talking to Levy and Mira.

"Natsu! You need to be a MAN!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Shut up Elfman you know nothing about manliness," Natsu stated as quietly as a Ninja can be. Even though he is not cut out to be a ninja. Natsu was frustrated as well because he couldn't decipher the aroma around him partner.

* * *

(Back to Lady Land)

"Hey Lucy here's your fruit smoothie," Mira said bringing the blonde her beverage. Mira set down the drinks and looked behind Lucy to the boys table. Where Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were currently sitting at. Mira had a plan coming along for month, and now was the big ticket in.

"Hey Lucy," Mira said. I answered back with a "Hmmm."

"You said earlier that you are having trouble with your rent!" I looked up at her with curiosity to hear what she was going to say next. I nodded, and Mira pulled out a piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it to me. At the exact same time Natsu came over, and took the paper out of my hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I yelled at him. He read it and then went back to we're the boys were sitting. What was that for. He just Ames the paper out of my hand. Then walks off like nothing happened.

"Mira-San I would like to take the job!" I said to her. She gave me a heart filling smile before...

"Lucy, I have to tell you one thing. That is a duo mission," Mira said.

"Ehhhhh! Fine ill go around ask!" I said and stormed off to ask the others.

I went up to Gray and asked, but he said he was going on a mission with Juvia. I then went to Erza, but she is going to visit Jellal in jail. (Yeah he just got arrested.) I had no other choice went up to Natsu, and asked if he would like to come on the mission with me. Without warning he pulled me out of the guild, and he started to drag me down the street. I looked up at him his face was blank. No emotion. We reached my house, and for the first time in a century he actually used the door.

(Few Minutes Later)

I walked in from the kitchen holding to glasses of water. He quickly chugged it down, and placed the cup on the table in front of us. He turned is head toward me with a grin.

"Why did you drag me all the way to my house for?" I asked curiously.

He took out the paper from earlier and held it out to where I could read it. As I was reading the paper I saw the words couples, cruise, and worse of all 3 weeks. Damn It I am going to kill Mira!

"Are you sure you want to do this," Natsu asked me. I nodded my head at the lose of words. He put the paper back in his pants pocket and got up from the couch. He helped me up, and we decided leaving early in the morning. May I add without Happy! (YEAHHHH Screaming inside right now!)

* * *

(The Next Morning)...

I did my usual routine take a shower, brush my hair, pick out the most reveling outfit I own, and do my makeup. I walked to the train station; we had to go to Hargeon. I took a seat on a bench, but realized it would be another 15 minutes till Natsu got here. I got my favorite book out of my bag. Its called Starry Heavens.

I was sitting there for a good few minutes until Natsu came up to me witha big smile.

"Morning Luce," Natsu said.

"Morning Natsu! Ready to go?" I asked. He and I walked onto the train and he took a seat right next to me. When the train started to move he collapsed onto my lap, and groaned in pain.

(Natsu's Thoughts)

"She smells so nice; just like fresh flowers and Vanilla." I thought to myself. I want stay like this forever. I nuzzled into her and could feel her breathing. I can't wait for the cruise, but the enemies will be a problem.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

The train stopped at the station, and the conductor announced that we have arrived in Hargeon. Natsu immediately jumped out of the seat off my lap. We robbed our luggage and made our way out to the harbor. It didn't take so long because I have been here a few times before.

"Hey Natsu! Remember the first time we were here?" I asked him. He gave me a puzzled look, and turned to face the other direction.

"Yes," was all he said. We stepped onto the boat, but he still was quiet. Is he angry at me for something.  
Little did Lucy know that he was confused about his feelings for her.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the story. I have to say out off this anime I always want Natsu and Lucy together. If in the anime/manga there is a un-NALU moment I go crazy. I mean CRaZy! Read and Reveiw. Pleeeeaaaaaassssse!


	2. The Unknown Encounter

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner. I have been busy every time I want to work on it. **Please Enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped onto the boat carefully looking around at the scenery. There was a pool to my right, and gym to my left. Then a few meters away was the dining hall. Natsu's attention was diverted to the huge room in front of him that he will be eating in sooner or later.

"Ahh! Glad to see you to made it here safe," said a tall brown haired man. He wore a blue suit, with pointy black shoes, and a sea blue hat. I guessed he was the captain of this fascinating vessel.

"You are the captain if I presume," I asked confidently.

"We'll you are right miss. Could you please follow me to my office." He asked and motioned us to follow him. A man picked up our luggage and went the opposite direction of us. Natsu of course was still daydreaming about food. So I had to grab his arm, and pull him behind me.

We walked through a long corridor with many doors and lights. There were pictures of the sea, people, the attractions, and a few previous captains. I felt relaxed just in the hallway. I wonder why we would be called to protect people in such a safe enviroment. That wasn't the only question I had on my mind. What are we up against?

Two ladies opened a good sized door and closed it after we were in the room. Natsu and I took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk. The captain looked at us with a serious expression. I was thinking about something until the captain cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Welcome to my ship I am Captain James," the man said. We both shook his hand, and continued the conversation.

"Well thank you for coming." he said with a sigh.

"I am sure you heard why I called for two mages to come out here instead of one," the Captain said, looking at us straight dead in the eyes. I of course didn't know, and neither did Natsu.

"Okay! There is a rumor that Zeref will be on the ship." He said. I was confused because I didn't know exactly who Zeref was.

"Zeref!" Natsu said, hiding his eyes with pure darkness. I decided not to ask, and get the information out of Natsu later. Just considering he likely knows about who this Zeref fellow is.

"And your job is to refrain for letting him hurt anyone," the captain said seriously. Natsu stood up, and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the chair.

"We will protect the passengers with our lives because we are Fairy Tail Mages!" Natsu exclaimed to the Captain. He nodded his head in an approving way.

"Just a few more things I have to add..." The captain said slowly. I waited until he started to continue.

"You have to act like a couple so that you won't stand out," He said. My jaw dropped; just thinking of Natsu and I as a couple. Walking down with board walk holding hands, and saying lovey dovey things to each other. I don't know if its a dream come true or a nightmare, but I will surely enjoy this.

"You will also have other mages from other guilds joining you. They aren't here yet but you will see them while on the job." he said, motioning for someone to escort us out.

We were then taken to our rooms, and was told we can relax, and use the attractions until the passengers come aboard. The luggage boy closed the door as I plopped onto the bed. It had velvet red sheets with white fluffy pillows. Natsu laid there with his hands positioned behind his head.

"Hey Natsu who is Zeref?" I asked. He turned his head and began to speak.

"Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil mage in the history of the Magic World. He mastered the Black Arts and creating demons." Natsu clarified.

It felt as if I was frozen in time. I was scared of what were to happen to us if we failed. I needed to be reassured that we would be safe. We may be from Fairy Tail, but can we handle something on this level. I mean its just the two of us. I need a breath and some fresh air.

"Hey Natsu I'm going on a walk." I said, walking through the door. He said nothing but nod his head so I closed the door and continued.

The corridors are long so I will have a lot of time to think. Its also better considering that no one is here. Speaking of thinking Natsu didn't look like the happiest dragon on the planet. I wonder if he is taking the information in like me.

~BUMP~ (Lucy fell to the ground)

"Ohhh! Man what did I bump into this time." I said, looking up.

A man stood there he had black hair that stood up at the top of his head. He had deep red eyes that stared down at you like a killer. He wore a red tux with a black shoes and a golden tie. He held his hand out and helped me up off the floor. He said nothing, and walked off down the remaining hallway till he turned around the corner.

"I think I better go back my brain can only take in so much," I said aloud. Maybe I can get Natsu to go swimming with me.

I went back the direction I came looking for my room. We were staying in room 200 located close to the dining hall. I entered our room and saw my little dragon slayer sleeping. He looked so cute like that all curled up in the covers. I decided to join him in the bed for a rest. He must be tired from all the transportation. I felt warmth surround my body as I fell asleep. (All Nalu fans know what I mean! HUGGGGGS!)

* * *

(Somewhere on the ship)

"So Captain you decided to send some people after me. How cruel and to think I loved you."

"I will destroy you all and that includes you Lucy Heartfilia."

~EVIL LAUGH~

"Z get back to work!" someone from the kitchen exclaimed.

* * *

Review and be ready for the next chapter. I am giving you a heads up it won't be out as soon as you think. If you have !IDEAS! tell me in the reviews. I might use them in chapter to come. Love you all! 3


	3. A Fun Night

** Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Lucy's Dream~**

I'm out of breath for some reason, but I know I should keep running. I have no clue why I am running, but I have a feeling that i should keep going. I run only to come face first into the ground after tripping over roots of a tree.

The ground is cold I miss the warmth from when I was in the bed with Natsu, but even that is taken away from me. I feel a heavy chill come upon me as i am enveloped in a shadow of darkness.

I'm scared because I don't have my fire breathing dragon by my side.

"Natsu!" I screamed.

**~End of Dream~**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I wake up drenched in sweat, and at the same time Natsu wakes up worried about me.

"Lucy are you okay?" Natsu asks me worriedly. I swipe the sweat of my forehead as a tear ran down the side of my face. He then hugged me rubbing my head trying his best to calm me down.

I relax in his grasp knowing nothing can harm me when he is around.

"Thank You Natsu," I said as I make space between us. Natsu asked me what was the problem, but I decided no to tell him. I shook it off wondering what time it was took a look at the clock on the bed stand.

I was getting around the time when passengers should be coming aboard. So taking the opportunity I ask Natsu if he wants to go swimming.

"Hey! Natsu do you want to go swimming?" I ask politely. He immediately goes to his bag to get his swim suit.

"Sure Luce," he says excitedly. I get into the bathroom to get on my new two piece Virgo got me. It has green, with blue, and yellow stripes, and is fabricated on the sides of the top.

I walk out to see the torso of a well built dragon slayer. He was tanned every inch most likely from wearing only the vest as a shirt. I walk over to the mini fridge to grab a water bottle, and a towel off the shelf.

Over just those few seconds while I grabbed either the water or towel Natsu turned around, and started admiring my new bikini. So I turn around to see my salamander staring at me from head to toe.

"Okay I'm ready," I say throwing a towel in his face sending him back onto the bed. We walk together toward the pool area. We pushed open the huge oak doors decorated with amazing floral detail.

We stand there amazed by all the space and fun little rides. We pick a spot to set our stuff down, and Natsu lifts me up into his arms bridal style. I am flushed completely. He looks at me with a puzzled look, but keeps going. He carries me to the deep end, and asks me if I'm ready.

"Wha..." I try to say am cut off by Natsu throwing me into the water. I resurface and splash Natsu and swim away. He dives in after me chasing after me with full force.

I get out to only get onto a water slide. Natsu hesitantly looks at the sign, but goes ahead. Only to come down bobbing his head above the water. I carry him out of the water to our spot in the wonderful water park, and give him the medicine Wendy made for him. His tensed face relaxed when he swallows the blue pill.

"Hey Luce can we go on that slide?" Natsu asks. He pointly directly to a slide covered in hearts, and was colored pink! The name of the ride caught my eye it was called Pink Love!

"Ehhh!" I screamed loudly. Natsu literally dragged me up there because I couldn't walk out of shock.

He set me down at the top of the slide while he got behind me. It was a little close for comfort until he pulled me closer to his muscular body. I know we are supposed to act like a couple, but not yet the passengers haven't even boarded.

I land into the pool located at the bottom of the love slide. I get out of the water and head over to the bar. The women on staff at the water park hands me a fruit smoothie. She then walks off to take care of other business if I am correct.

"May I help you Ma'm," says a medium sized man with black hair. He looks as if he works on this ship.

"Ummm? No Thank You!" I reply out of kindness. He walks away after making a respectful bow. I hear footsteps around me. I turn around and its non other than Natsu.

"Hey Luce, are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah but I'm a little tired. If its okay with you can we go back to the hotel?" I ask. He shakes his head and starts to help me out of my seat. He looks towards the door with a blood thirsty stare, and growls. I look up at him confused, but looks down at me and escorts me to our room.

* * *

**~Behind the Door~**

"Well looks like the girls got a body guard." Z says. That will change in a matter of seconds.

"Lucy will be mine, so watch out Natsu Dragneel!" Z says as he walks back to the kitchen.

~Back in the hotel room~

I get changed back into my casual clothes, and the same goes to Natsu. I'm wearing a blue mini-skirt with a white tank-top. Natsu on the other hand is wearing the usual.

After relaxing on the bed for a few minutes I start to hear voices of many people. I guess the people are now coming aboard the ship. I look at Natsu who at the moment is getting a drink out of the mini fridge.

"Hey Natsu? Do you want to go to the sail off party later tonight?" I ask him. He looks up at me with a smile.

"Sure Luce," he says back, and then continues with his business.

* * *

**~ 2 Hours Later~**

I'm dressed in my new pink dress its skirt is frilly with a bow in the middle. Natsu is wearing a black suit with a fire decorated neck tie. We walk hand in hand out to the deck. Many couples are around either talking to others, drinking, eating, or dancing. Natsu takes me over to the food tsble grabs us both something to eat.

This time not consuming everything in site. We walk over to the railing, and start to eat. We both finish and I have the feeling of the music.

"Hey Natsu would you like to dance with me?" I ask Natsu. Natsu looks at me weirdly, but shrugs his shoulders and follows me to the dance floor.

"Luce I don't know how to dance!" Natsu whispers.

"Thats okay I'll lead!" I say and start to dance. He starts of sloppy,but gets better over time. By then the jazzy music changes to a pop/R&B song. I let go of Natsu and motion for him to follow me. We go to the roof of the Dine In.

We were chatting for awhile until we decide to go back to the room because my feet were searing with pain. Natsu carries me back, but on the way we get awing comments from the staff and other passengers. Which to me was quite embarrassing considering you couldn't tell them it wasn't true. I was pushing the urge not to, but I would then blow my cover.

Natsu quickly opens and closes the doors muting the comments from coming in on the outside. He sets me on the bed, and goes to the bathroom. He comes back with cotton and some wrap from my foot.

"Sorry Luce," He said guilty. He was treating my foot that had been injured by his brutal foot.

"Its fine. You were just learning, and you did pretty good for your first time!" I say back quickly. He looks up from my foot and smiles. It basically brightened up the room.

"Lets have more fun." I say as we both go to bed in the nice clothes we are in. I hope we smile and laugh more together on this mission.

* * *

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Got to get back in the swing of things. Its gonna become hard though cause highschool year is coming up. I will have to adjust to the big change so I'll try my best and write what I can! **Reveiw and Read More.**

**P.S:** I got a _**Ghost Hunt**_ _**FanFic**_ on the way be ready for it.


End file.
